1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a plastic molded container and, in particular, to a molded plastic container having an integral wiper element for removing excess liquid product prior to its application.
2. Prior Art
Fingernail related liquid products such as enamel polishes, base coats, top coats, nail conditioners, cuticle creams, etc. are conventionally packaged and dispensed from glass containers or bottles. The glass container includes a base section which is typically cylindrical in shape having an upwardly extending threaded, externally cylindrical neck section. Secured to the neck section is an internally threaded plastic closure cap having an attached depending applicator brush for applying the liquid product in the base section.
Glass is preferred by manufactures and distributors of nail related liquid products due to its relatively low cost and ease of manufacturing. Additionally glass is preferred due to its durability and inherent aesthetic advantages such as, for example, its transparent quality which permits any shade of polish to be prominently displayed and easily identified by the consumer.
Glass containers or bottles, however, are in many respects not ideal for use in dispensing liquid fingernail related products such as nail polish. While glass containers are generally made using a thick glass for safety reasons, the thick glass adds to the overall weight of the container. This is especially a disadvantage when shipping a large quantity of individual containers. Also, even though the glass is generally thick and impact resistant, the glass may nevertheless be shattered with a sufficient impact, particularly along the neck portion of the bottle.
Perhaps the most notable shortcoming of glass as a medium is the inability to shape or permanently attach a wiper element which can be used to control the quantity of the liquid product to be dispensed from a particular bottle. At present, the excess product which is drawn from a container is wiped along the top edge of the glass neck section, and this usually results in the liquid product dripping over the edge onto the exterior of the bottle. In this manner, the liquid product is not only wasted, but the excess which has dripped onto the exterior can dry on and between the neck threads, thereby making it very difficult to remove or secure the cap. Moreover, an excess amount of the product remains on the brush which results in an uneven application of the product.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,505, a container is disclosed having a threaded wiper insert which is threaded within the interior of a plastic container. Although effective, the wiper element is a separate component and thus not integral with the container. Such a prior art configuration is generally more expensive to manufacture and requires that multiple pieces be fabricated and later assembled.
It is also known in the prior art to manufacture thermoplastic containers by joining separately molded sections. An example is U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,856 which discloses a method of manufacturing a plastic container by joining two separately injection molded sections.
It is not known, however, to provide a two piece plastic container having an integrally molded wiper in the neck portion thereof for wiping excess product prior to its application.
Thus a need continues to exist for a container that has the strength, durability and aesthetic advantages of a glass container yet may be adapted to include an integral wiper element which can be used to control the amount of polish to be applied.
Accordingly, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a container for a liquid such as nail polish, which container is as resilient and durable as the prior art glass container.
It is another object to provide such a container which includes an integral wiper element.
It is a further object to provide such a container which is injection molded and includes an integral wiper element for wiping off excess liquid product.